


Burnt Offerings

by Otterinmywater



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Horror, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Psychological Horror, Punk, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterinmywater/pseuds/Otterinmywater
Summary: Disappearing was nothing new for Nea. Night after night she laid low from cops, whether it was because she was smoking weed in the skatepark past curfew, or she spray-painted “Mashtyx” all over her local towns police station. Rebellion was the only way of life she saw fit after moving to this shithole country. She missed her friends. She missed her family. She missed her old life that her parents tore away from her. But sooner than she realized, she would be missing the feeling of having a home at all. Despite being the best at what she does, maybe Nea took it too far by going to tag the old abandoned asylum her friends dared her to go to. She woke up sweaty, covered in leaves and fog, the only thing in sight being a campfire and a group of strangers. She doesn’t know how she got here or why. But she knows one thing. She’s going to make it out.





	Burnt Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fan fic and so far I'm really proud of it and I hope you guys like it too! Its a WIP and for sure far from finished so please don't think the tags are misleading because I'll get to them ;)  
> If you have any advice for me please let me know, I love feedback! And let me know what you think so far! Thank you so much <3

“Come on Nea just do it, this would be the dopest spot to tag ever!”  
Nea sighed. She doesn’t know why she is so nervous about this. She’s tagged police stations, schools, even government buildings. But this old dump of an asylum is too far for her?  
“I just don’t know about this one, I mean you’ve heard the shit that’s went down here, wouldn’t this be disrespectful to the dead or something like that?”  
“Oh my, Nea Karlsson, the great and almighty Mashtyx, afraid to disrespect the dead. Oh boo hoo. So dropping all that acid in the graveyard last Halloween wasn’t disrespectful?” Her friends snickered.  
Nea stared into the dark hallway. She could do this, she’s just making a big deal out of nothing. She doesn’t have to impress these dicks, her real friends are back in Sweden. Her real home. She finally told herself that she could do it, Mashtyx will make art like no other. She put her beanie on and took out a bottle of spray paint.  
“Alright Cassie you win, but you better keep your promise on those Misfits patches. And you all better bow to my knees after this shit.”  
“Hell yeah, she’s going to do it! This is legendary!”  
As she stepped into the cold, dark building, the voices of her friends behind her got more and more silent the farther she walked. It was just her and her thoughts now. Imagine if young baby Nea saw her current life. She’s the stereotypical edgelord. Punk music? Check. Drugs? Check. Hair Dye? Check. She’s always been one to stand out, but her rebellion really took off after moving to America. Was it just average teenage angst? Or was it an angry response to her parents moving away from everything she’s ever loved? She doesn’t know, and she tells herself she doesn’t care. But she knows she does. She wants the fame and success. She needs this art career to take off. It’s the only thing she feels like she has going for her. Local punk hero isn’t enough for her. She wants to party with rockstars. And graffiti the biggest landmarks she can get to.  
Before she realized, she reached the end of the hall. Throwing her facemask on, she grabbed a box on the ground and shook up her can. She took a look around. This place was called “Abandoned” for a reason. Its cold inside, and wet on the ground. Spiders and centipedes invade the walls, the only source of light is the moon in the windows. Nea was definitely not comfortable with this, and just wanted to get it over with. The paint from her can started coating the dirty wall in front of her.  
“MASH-“  
She got halfway through her tag when she heard a noise. Nea froze in fear. She really pushed her limits this time. Was it a cop? An animal? Or…. Something more? She wasn’t about to stick around to find out, she threw her can in her bag and her bag over the shoulder and hopped off the box she was standing on. Fast walking down the hall, she thought to herself, “Is it just me or is this a lot longer then when I came in here?”  
She turned around, shocked. There was her paint, halfway done, just how she left it. Right behind her? But she’s been walking for at least two minutes. Nea knew she wasn’t imagining this. She hasn’t gotten high for three days. She sprinted down the hall, better safe than sorry. As she was running, the door to the exit looked like it was only getting further and further. Sweat beat down her head, tears started to form in her eyes. She’s been in bad situations before, but this? This was something else. It felt dead wrong. It felt supernatural.  
She looked around her as she ran. All around her, she saw her halfway done tag. “MASH”, everywhere she looked. The color turned from bright orange, like she did, to a dark, grimy red. Nea has never run this fast. Tears rolled down her face, being soaked up by her facemask. Her beanie drenched in sweat.  
“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY I CAME HERE AND I’M SORRY FOR WHAT I’VE DONE!”  
Nea dropped to her knees, shaking. A mixture of tears, sweat, and snot dropped on the ground in front of her.  
“Please… please just leave me alone. I want to go home. I want to go to bed. I’ll do anything you want…”  
Suddenly, it was like time stopped. Nea looked around. The paint on the walls were all gone. The sound she heard earlier was completely absent. As a matter of fact, there was no sound literally at all. She stood up and looked around. Maybe, it was just a hallucination. Maybe the rumors about acid staying in your system were true. Nea took a few small steps forward. Her tears felt frozen in her eyes, and all she could do was take breaths. She looked in front of her saw something on the ground. Slowly crouching over, she could see it was a picture. A wedding picture to be more specific. Nea picked it up and took a good look at it. And then, everything around her went black.  
Pitch black. Nea looked above her in pure shock and horror. Spider Legs dangled above her. But huge, bright, almost flaming looking spider legs. Nea screamed as loud as she could as the creature swooped down in her face. Then, she woke up.  
Nea opened her eyes, but this was not home. She was laying on dirt and dead leaves, a thick fog was all she could see in she sky. She darted up in a panic and looked all around in confusion. Her heart beat like it never has before. She was in the middle of the woods. Did her friends leave her there? Did she black out after a party and all that asylum stuff she remembered was just a dream? Was she….dead? Nea stood up and ran as fast as she could. Where? She didn’t know, just anywhere with any sign of life. Her vision was tainted by all this fog, tree branches kept rubbing against her face as she ran. She felt her ankle twist and faceplanted into the ground. Looking at her foot in agony, Nea realized she got it stuck in a branch on the ground. Groaning and crying, she looked in front of her and couldn’t believe it.  
People. Real people. Who? That wasn’t important, what was important was that she wasn’t alone. A pizza delivery boy. An athlete. A girl in a junior science shirt. A boy in a vest. An eSport player. They all looked back at her, when two dirty boots landed in front of her. Looking up, she saw an old man with a white beard smoking a cigarette.  
“Welcome to the fog. Come sit with us at the fire while Claudette fixes up your ankle and we explain what exactly is going on. Do you smoke?”  
Nea nodded in disbelief and confusion. She didn’t know what was happening, or what was going to happen. All she did know? She’s probably going to be here for a long, long time.


End file.
